Star Wars Wiki:Guia de Leiaute
Este Guia de Leiaute é um guia oficial de como um artigo dentro-do-universo deve ser estruturado, com todos seus tópicos e funções. Sinta-se livre para discutir o Guia de Leiaute em sua página de discussão. Aqui, apresentaremos etapa a etapa quais são as várias partes que compõem um artigo estruturalmente correto na Star Wars Wiki. Considerando que você crie uma página nova do "zero", qual a primeira coisa a se fazer? O Guia de Leiaute apresenta e descreve todas as partes que compõem um artigo, em ordem. Portanto, a primeira coisa a se fazer num artigo novo é adicionar a predefinição Title, caso necessário, e a última é adicionar as categorias. Caso você seja novo, lembre-se que o Guia de Leiaute será sempre uma ferramenta muito importante para as suas edições na Wiki, principalmente no começo. Fique atento às descrições e regras, e não se preocupe, não seguir a fundo as regras no começo não é uma falta grave e faz parte do aprendizado, e não se esqueça de buscar ajuda de algum usuário caso sentir necessidade. Predefinição Title *'Use apenas se necessário'. *Página da predefinição: A predefinição Title é usada principalmente para facilitar a formatação do título de um artigo, uma parte complicada de se alterar. Por exemplo, deixo o título da página Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas em itálico. Exemplo: }} *Usado para alterar a aparência do título do artigo no topo da página. *É usado principalmente para deixar o nome de uma nave ou novela em itálico. *Não use esta predefinição para alterar o nome real do artigo. Predefinição Eras *'Uso obrigatório (com poucas exceções). *Página da predefinição: Cria um menu na parte superior da página, logo abaixo do título, apresentando informações importantes sobre o conteúdo, como a época e relevância no mundo real. Exemplo: *Esta predefinição insere símbolos das eras no qual o artigo pertence; também indica a qual universo o artigo pertence: Star Wars Legends ou Cânon. *Também podem ser usadas para mostrar antigos Artigos Destacados; *Para mais instruções, veja Predefinição:Eras; *Eras só é usada em artigos temporais, como personagens, naves... e são usadas para aparições somente. **Em artigos atemporais, ela só deve ser usada para indicar o universo do artigo. Predefinição Vocepode *'''Use apenas se necessário. *Página da predefinição: Usada para relacionar artigos que possuam nomes ou características similares. Exemplo: *Geralmente usado quando é possível que um visitante tenha encontrado um artigo quando ele estava procurando outro com um nome similar ou igual; *Veja Predefinição:Vocepode Infoboxes *'Embora o uso não seja obrigatório, devem ser de uso constante em artigos de relevância'. *Página da predefinição: Ajuda:Predefinições/Infobox Infoboxes são tabelas informativas apresentadas no canto superior direito dos artigos. Exemplo: *Usada para apresentar informações importantes do artigo. Várias infoboxes podem ser acessadas ao usar a seção "Predefinições" na página de edição, bem embaixo de "Adicionar características e ficheiros multimédia"; *Para mais informações sobre as infoboxes existentes e seu código, acesse Ajuda:Predefinições. Citação de abertura *'Uso obrigatório, exceto se desconhecido'. *Página da predefinição: Geralmente uma frase célebre feita pelo personagem em questão ou relacionada ao tema da página. Exemplo: *Uma citação de abertura é bem-vinda em quase todos os artigos; *Citações podem ser ditas pelo tema do artigo, ou por alguém se referindo ao tema do artigo; *Não use links em uma citação, a menos que essa seja a única menção do link no começo do artigo. Corpo do artigo O corpo do artigo é a parte principal, aqui serão inseridas todas as informações referentes à página. Perceba que existem muitos tipos de páginas, cada uma com alguma diferença em sua estrutura, portanto, atenção nesta parte, porém o padrão é o mesmo. Exemplo: Joe Bloggs era... (inserir introdução) Biografia Primeiros dias ... ... ... Guerras Clônicas ... Duelo com o Lorde Sombrio ... Legado ... *Subtítulos só não são necessários em artigos muito pequenos. *Na introdução do artigo, quando o nome dele é mencionado pela primeira vez, escreva-o em negrito. *Se for um nome de jogo, nave, revista em quadrinhos, ou qualquer coisa que o Manual de Estilo defina com o uso do itálico, aplique-o igualmente. **Se o artigo apresenta um título em outro idioma e não deve ser traduzido, use para adicionar uma tradução, quando apropriado. Imagens Exemplo: thumb|right|250px|A falecida [[Legends:Padmé Amidala|Padmé Amidala é levada pelas ruas de Theed em um caixão durante o seu funeral.]] *Imagens devem ser colocadas onde elas são mais relevantes e não devem interromper o fluxo de um artigo; *Colocar elas imediatamente um título ou subtítulo normalmente dá certo; *Imagens devem tipicamente alternar do lado da direita para o da esquerda. Se existe uma longa infobox no começo, muitas imagens podem ser colocadas na esquerda até a infobox terminar. Citações *'Uso opcional'. Além daquela no início do artigo, também é aconselhável o uso de citações durante o decorrer do corpo do artigo, retratando diferentes partes da vida do personagem, por exemplo. Exemplo: *Em adição à citação do começo, citações posteriores podem ser adicionadas ao longo do artigo; *Embora citações possam ser colocadas no corpo do artigo, o máximo de uma citação é permitido somente no começo da seção; *Citações são incluídas "como são", com a soletração e formato encontrado na fonte da citação. No caso de um erro, sic deve ser incluído para indicar que o erro é da fonte original, e não do artigo. Esboço *'Use apenas se necessário'. *Página da predefinição: Star Wars Wiki:Esboço Exemplo: *Usado no final do corpo da página quando o artigo é muito vago ou incompleto, e quando há mais informação a ser adicionada; *Veja Predefinição:Esboço. Artigos sobre personagens Artigos sobre personagens Existem algumas orientações de organização para um artigo sobre um personagem a serem seguidas na Star Wars Wiki. Embora haja uma certa flexibilidade, os cabeçalhos comuns para estes artigos são: #'Biografia:' fornece relatos de eventos notávies na vida do personagem. O nível de detalhes nesta seção é de acordo com o autor. Entretanto, um meio termo entre texto breve e longo é preferível. Geralmente, é esperado que esta seção seja dividida em subcabeçalhos em artigos longos, embora as divisões das seções são feitas pelo autor. #'Personalidade e traços:' descreve traços de personalidades evidentes em materiais de fonte e como estes influenciam no comportamento do personagem. Exemplos devem ser dados quando possível. #'Competências e habilidades' ou Poderes e habilidades: para sensitivos à Força é intencionado a mostrar qualquer habilidade notável do personagem. Esta seção é particularmente apropriada para sensitivos à Força e podem incluir qualquer poder da Força que o personagem demonstra dominar. #'Equipamento:' pode ser usado para dar uma breve descrição de naves, armas, ou outro equipamento notável que é associado ao personagem. Cada uma destas seções poderá ser subdividida em subseções quando for apropriado. Artigos sobre Planetas e Luas Artigos sobre planetas e luas Existem algumas orientações de organização para um artigo sobre um planeta a serem seguidas na Star Wars Wiki. Normalmente, o artigo é organizado em quatro cabeçalhos importantes, com subcabeçalho e cabeçalhos extras onde apropriado: #'Descrição:' aqui deve ser incluída qualquer informação sobre as características do próprio planeta, como localização, tendências geológicas, seu clima e ecossistema, e vegetação nativa. Também, qualquer fauna não-senciente deve ser descrita aqui. A chave é dar uma visão geral sobre o planeta e suas características. #*Nota: quando um planeta tem uma flora e/ou uma fauna notável, um cabeçalho individual para estas pode ser escrito. #'História:' deve cobrir todos os pontos históricos notáveis da história do planeta. Períodos individuais e maiores eventos podem receber sua própria seção. #'Habitantes:' inclui uma descrição das espécies que habitam o planeta (quando aplicável) e qualquer outro habitante notável. #*Nota: se o governo do planeta for notavelmente único ou particularmente importante, um cabeçalho individual pode ser escrito para este tema. E ainda, se a economia do planeta também é significante, poderá ser escrita em seu próprio cabeçalho. Cultura e religião do planeta também podem receber um cabeçalho individual se forem significativas. #'Localidades:' é usado para específicas localidades notáveis na surpefície do planeta ou órbita, como cidades, bases, formações geológicas.... Cada uma destas seções poderá ser subdividida em subseções quando for apropriado. Nota: se qualquer coisa em particular for significativo no planeta, ou predominância de informação for disponível, um cabeçalho poderá ser criado. Artigos sobre naves e veículos Artigos sobre classes de veículos ou naves Artigos sobre classes de veículos ou naves Existem algumas orientações de organização para um artigo sobre classes de veículos ou naves a serem seguidas na Star Wars Wiki. Normalmente, o artigo é organizado em três principais cabeçalhos importantes, com subcabeçalho e cabeçalhos extras onde apropriado: #'Características:' inclui qualquer informação descritível sobre a classe, assim como qualquer estatística inclusa. #'Função:' engloba os deveres que o tipo de nave ou veículo tinha ou foi usado para. Pontos fortes e pontos fracos são definidos aqui também. #'História:' cobre a história operacional da classe. De preferência, todas as aparições da classe são descritas aqui. Cada uma destas seções poderá ser subdividida em subseções quando for apropriado. Nota: se qualquer coisa em particular for significativo na classe, ou uma predominância de informação está disponível, um cabeçalho poderá ser criado. Artigos sobre naves e veículos individuais Artigos sobre naves e veículos individuais Existem algumas orientações de organização para um artigo sobre veículos ou naves a serem seguidas na Star Wars Wiki. Normalmente, o artigo é organizado em três principais cabeçalhos importantes, com subcabeçalhos e cabeçalhos extras onde apropriado: #'Descrição:' contém todos os detalhes do design da nave ou do veículo. #'História:' conta a história conhecida da nave em ordem cronológica. Idealmente, todas as aparições canônicas do veículo são especificadas aqui. #'Comandantes e tripulação' (ou um cabeçalho similar, como Proprietários e operadores): traz um breve sumário de qualquer indivíduo que possuiu, comandou ou tripulou a nave ou veículo. Cada uma destas seções poderá ser subdividida em subseções quando for apropriado. Nota: se qualquer coisa em particular for significativo na nave, ou uma predominância de informação está disponível, um cabeçalho poderá ser criado. Artigos sobre espécies Artigos sobre espécies sencientes Artigos sobre espécies sencientes Existem algumas orientações de organização para um artigo sobre espécie senciente a serem seguidas na Star Wars Wiki. Normalmente, o artigo é organizado em quatro principais cabeçalhos importantes: #'Biologia e aparência:' detalha as características físicas da espécie. Isso inclui descrição de ambos lados físicos e psicológicos, com uma ênfase particular nos fatores únicos. #'Sociedade e cultura:' lida com a organização social da espécie, incluindo características como linguagem, temperamento, família e estruturas sociais. #'História:' contém maiores eventos da história da espécie. Isso inclui eventos como guerras, descobrimento pela comunidade da Galáxia e outros eventos importantes. #'Espécie na Galáxia:' provém uma visão geral do envolvimento da espécie na comunidade galáctica, com ênfase em tendências da espécie e indivíduos notáveis. Dependendo da disponibilidade de informação, esta seção em particular deve ser incluída em seções anteriores. Cada uma destas quatro seções poderá ser subdividida quando apropriado. Artigos sobre espécies não sencientes ou semi-sencientes Artigos sobre espécies não sencientes ou semi-sencientes Existem algumas orientações de organização para um artigo sobre espécie não ou semi-senciente a serem seguidas na Star Wars Wiki. Normalmente, o artigo é organizado em quatro principais cabeçalhos importantes: #'Biologia e aparência:' detalha as características físicas da espécie. Isso inclui descrição de ambos lados físicos e psicológicos, com uma ênfase particular nos fatores únicos. #'Comportamento (e inteligência):' lida com o comportamento e organização da espécie, incluindo características sociais, racionais, reprodutivas e habituais. Qualquer discussão em potencial deve ser incluída nesta seção; adição de inteligência pode ser usada. #'História:' contém maiores eventos da história da espécie. Isso inclui eventos como guerras, descobrimento pela comunidade da Galáxia e outros eventos importantes. #'Espécie na Galáxia:' provém uma visão geral do envolvimento da espécie na comunidade galáctica, com ênfase em tendências da espécie e indivíduos notáveis. Dependendo da disponibilidade de informação, esta seção em particular deve ser incluida em seções anteriores. Cada uma destas quatro seções poderá ser subdividida quando apropriado. Artigo sobre batalhas, missões, duelos Artigo sobre batalhas, missões, duelos Existem algumas orientações de organização para um artigo sobre uma batalha ou evento a serem seguidas na Star Wars Wiki. Embora haja uma certa flexibilidade, os cabeçalhos comuns para estes artigos são: #'Prelúdio:' dá uma breve descrição dos eventos anteriores relacionados ao evento. O nível de detalhes nesta seção é de acordo com o autor, mas não deve sair do tema do artigo. #'A batalha:' descreve o evento a partir de todo as fontes disponíveis. Todas as informações devem ser escritas de um ponto de vista neutro, com nenhuma narrativa focando exclusivamente um lado do conflito. Adicionalmente, esta seção pode ser renomeada para melhos se adequar ao nome do artigo. #'Consequências:' pode ser usado para qualquer informação relacionada com o evento que toma lugar depois da conclusão. Entretanto, assim como o prelúdio o nível de detalhe não deve sair do tema do artigo, que é o próprio evento. Cada uma destas seções poderá ser subdividida em subseções quando for apropriado. Nota: se alguma coisa a mais for significante para este evento, uma seção para este deverá ser criada. Artigos sobre Poderes da Força Artigos sobre poderes da Força Existem algumas orientações de organização para um artigo sobre um poder a serem seguidas na Star Wars Wiki. Embora haja uma certa flexibilidade, os cabeçalhos comuns para estes artigos são: #'Descrição:' dá uma descrição detalhada no poder e no que ele faz. #'Aplicações:' descreve como e porque o poder é usado. #'Usuários:' detalha os usuários do poder e os casos. Cada uma destas seções poderá ser subdividida em subseções quando for apropriado. Nota: se alguma coisa a mais for significante para este poder, uma seção para este deverá ser criada. Nos bastidores *Informações de personagens aparecendo nos filmes, videogames, desenhos, rádio; *Origem do assunto - primeira aparição do tema do artigo, quem foi responsável por criá-lo, como o tema apareceu, foi baseado em algo, etc; *Informações retcon - como (se) foi mudada a história em um retcon; *Alguma informação não-canônica ou do Infinities; *Contradições - aponte uma fonte oficial que contradiz outra, e qual versão é aceita como canônica; *Intenção autoral - informações que revelam intenções do autor em transmitir seu trabalho, sem necessariamente ser mencionado em uma fonte em questão; *Filmagem - se foi um trabalho em algum lugar do mundo real, aponte onde foi e quando foi filmado. Aparições *Listas de filmes, novelas, quadrinhos, desenhos animados, RPG e jogos de computador que o tema aparece; *Estas são, de fato, as referências ou fontes, mas elas são listadas separadamente porque elas são dentro-do-universo; *Inclui até as menores menções em um diálogo ou narração; *Devem ser ordenadas de acordo com a cronologia dentro-do-universo; *Se uma aparição do assunto em um filme/livro/quadrinho for apenas brevemente mencionado, aplique a predefinição . Exemplo: para Grande Almirante Thrawn: :*Specter of the Past *Se a primeira aparição do tema na saga for apenas mencionado, use . Exemplo: Dantooine: :*Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança :*Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith *Um artigo pode não ser nomeado em sua primeira aparição, mas indentificado em uma fonte posterior. Neste caso, use e . Exemplo: Senador Grebleips: :*Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma :*Cloak of Deception *Para novelas, faça referência ao livro, não à trilogia; *Para quadrinhos, link a edição, a menos que o artigo apareça em todas as edições de uma história; *Formato: nome do título apenas: :*Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith :*Star Wars: Dark Forces *Para comentários gerais, use . Por exemplo, vai produzir: :*The Star Wars Holiday Special Veja Ajuda:Predefinições/Aparições e fontes. Fontes *Lista com marcadores de livros de referência, incluindo livros de pesquisa, da Wets End Games e Wizard of the Coast, entradas no Databank, páginas no site WotC, artigos no StarWars.com, sites da LucasArts, guias de jogos de estratégia, artigos Insider, e muitas outras fontes oficiais; *Para as entradas no Databank e na Encyclopedia, use as predefinições ou a . Links para o Databank e a Encyclopedia devem estar sob o nome do artigo oficial que está sendo ligado, e não o nome correspondente do artigo. Por exemplo, a citação correta para o artigo do dróide OG-9 homing spider droid é: *Inclua até mesmo as menores menções; *A lista deve ser ordenada pela data de publicação; **Entradas no Databank devem ser listadas como se sua publicação fosse em 12 de Setembro de 2011 (o último dia que o Databank esteve online). Entretanto, desde que as entradas na Encyclopedia estão sujeitas a alterações a qualquer momento, elas devem ser listadas alfabeticamente, não pela data de publicação, no fim da seção Fontes; **Entradas no Databank e na Encyclopedia devem ser organizadas pelo nome oficial da entrada, exemplo: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *Aplique e assim como a seção "Aparições" acima. Se o artigo apareceu pela primeira vez em uma vinheta sem um material de fonte, use em conjunto com . **Se um artigo tem e , significa que a "menção" deve vir primeiro; **Se alguma coisa originou em uma fonte, isto deve ter ambos , ou se parte da narrativa for uma fonte. Se não foi usada neste ponto, então a primeira aparição de verdade ganhará . Nem todos os artigos usam esta tag; **Se foi originado em uma aparição, apenas aquela aparição (sem fontes) teria e . Uma aparição ou fonte adicional pode justificar o uso de ; **Veja Categoria:Predefinições de aparições para outras predefinições aplicáveis; *Formato: Em itálico, apenas os nomes, exemplo: **''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' ** **''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back, Second Edition'' * deve ser usada para todas os artigos do StarWars.com publicadas antes de Setembro de 2011. Notas e referências *Itens são adicionados para a lista ao colocar REFERÊNCIA depois da informação em questão; *Para mostrar as referências nesta seção, use a Predefinição . Veja também *Links para tópicos relacionados que não foram apresentados no artigo; *Normalmente, links para uma família de páginas. Links externos *É chamado de "links externos" mesmo se conter apenas um link; *Links para outras fontes não-oficiais, como Blogs de Star Wars, fã-sites, artigos da Wikipédia. **Para artigos da Wikipédia, use a predefinição (por exemplo, resulta em ). **Para artigos com páginas na Wiki Lego, use a predefinição *Nenhuma entrada de Databank ou da Encyclopedia deve ser listada aqui- Databank e Encyclopedia são fontes oficiais e devem ser tratadas como tais. Links interwikis *'Uso obrigatório'. *Links para outras Star Wars Wikis em outros idiomas; *Links interwiki devem ser listados com a predefinição colocada antes das categorias do artigo. O operador "xxFA=" irá indicar que o artigo é um Artigo destacado ou algo parecido na wiki daquele idioma. Categorias *'Uso obrigatório'. *Todo artigo deve ter ao menos uma categoria; *Categorias devem ser listadas em ordem alfabética; *Uma atualização na MediaWiki permite usar DEFAULTSORT para eliminar uma codificação desnecessária para alcançar o resultado desejado de categorização de artigos pelo último nome (Não é mais necessário usar Windu, Mace, use o método abaixo): Categoria:Mestres Jedi Categoria:Machos *Artigos que começam com um artigo ("um", "uma", "o", etc) devem ser categorizados pela primeira palavra significante, por exemplo: New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels, The; *Artigos colocados em categorias não devem ser colocados na categoria mãe, por exemplo: artigos na "Categoria:Espécies aquáticas sencientes" não devem ser colocados na "Categoria:Espécies sencientes" ou na "Categoria:Espécies aquáticas". Categoria:Políticas da Star Wars Wiki Categoria:Ajuda